Rose Garden
by Dobby123
Summary: Zero had enough of fame and fortune and felt that he needed to go back home to Japan. His childhood friend Yuki comes to pick him up and they're almost back to Cross when a mysterious creature attacks them. It's seems like Zero won't be catching a break.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Garden Chapter 1

Zero took a look at Japan and thought it was great to be back. He missed this place so much it was a shame that his twin brother, Ichiru, didn't want to come with him.

Japan was a large place so it would be hard to fine Cross Town. He went to go pick up his bags, change his money currencies, and catch a cab it was only when he made it out the door he recognized his childhood friend, Yuki.

"Yuki," he called out excitedly. The brunette turns and bound towards him very happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Headmaster Kaien wanted me to come and pick you up from the airport. He figure since the last time you was in Japan was when you were six. He knew you probably wouldn't be able to fine your way to Cross, so he told me to come and get you."

"So you can drive?" Zero asked surprised.

Yuki huffed, "Yes why so surprised?"

"Maybe because when we were kids you were totally helpless," Zero said bluntly.

Yuki sniffed, "I was not."

"You got lost in a closet," Zero said blankly.

"Shut up zero," stomped to her car livid that he would bring up such an embarrassing moment. Even though she was four when it happen it was something that she couldn't live down.

…

The ride to Cross would be at least seven hours so they spent the time just chatting about a lot of things.

"Ah," Yuki nodded. "So America is like that, wow, I didn't expect that."

Zero shrug, "Yeah, America is nice, but it's a harsh place, everything doesn't come that easy. You have to of course work for it, have the skills, and much more stuff. The bottom line is that if you don't have it, you better get it. If you're not it, then you better be it. If you can't manage things that the producers would deem easy then you better step off the stage before you make a fool of your self."

Yuki gasp, "Isn't that embarrassing?"

"Yes it is, but it's better to step off the stage with grace than to fall off it." Zero said flipping a page in a magazine he brought with him. "Reality is even harsher when sometimes you don't have to have the skills, but the looks. You already know that."

Yuki nodded, "I feel bad for the people here. Everybody expects to make it big by going to America and coming back here rich and famous."  
"Reality sucks, if you can't handle the simple truth now, it'll cut you when you get there, working as a waiter in Hollywood hoping that a producer would see you then they whisk you off to fame. Oh that rarely happens." Yuki winced. "Yep, my brother and I decided to try out for modeling."

"Really," Yuki said surprised.

"Yep," Zero laugh. "It's not as good as people think it is. You have to get up at a ridiculous hours, you have to constantly watch what you're eating, you have to stand on your feet for odd hours, put on costumes, and makeup. You have to strike a hundred different poses in like fifty clothes. Then if you're good enough then the fashion designers would want you to model in their clothes, most of the time it's down the run way. Walking in front of thousands of people and cameras, it's tough especially when you have to do it ten times or more. The world of art is a tough one because there is always competition."  
"Why do you do it if you hate it so much?" Yuki ask.

"Well after mom and dad died, we couldn't get back to Japan, they wouldn't let us after all we was born in America, so that made us legal U.S. citizens." Zero said as he stared out the window. "We were one of the thousands orphans around the U.S. so we had to practically take care of ourselves. It's illegal to separate siblings so it made it hard for us to get adopted. I was willing to separate from Ichiru if it meant him having a better life. You remember him right?"

Yuki burst out, "Of course, he was always sick, so he couldn't play with us as often as we wanted him to, so we kept him company playing games, reading, or watching scary movies." Yuki smiled at the fond memories.

"So every time somebody wanted to adopt one of us, I always threw him out there. I thought I'll be right behind you so have a good life, but he refuse to leave me, that was when he had an attack." Zero bit his lip. "It was the scariest moment of my life, I thought I lost him. I guess things got worst before it got better. And strangely enough it did. I met a random stranger off the streets, who asked me if I wanted to model for them."

Yuki looked shock, "Zero…"

He held up his hands, "Naturally I felt suspicious after all, he didn't look like a camera man or somebody who belong to the modeling industries, but I went anyways. If it meant making money for my brother and I thought what the hell." Zero laugh. "And there I was in a room filled with people. They put makeup on me, fixed my hair, and put clothes on me. They got me into a few poses and before I knew I was famous. I made a debut off my first pictures. Life was looking up and now after modeling for so long with Ichiru at my side I had to bring myself down a bit and come back home. I needed a break."  
Yuki smiled, "I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad to be back," Zero said. "Enough about me though, what about you? Anything interest been happening since I left?"

Yuki said, "A boat load of crap. If Sayori wasn't there to help me through the mess, I would've fire bomb the academy along time ago. I swear the day class and night class students get on my nerves they are not meant to be in the same place together but they are and it's ridiculous." She tossed a couple of pictures to Zero who gasped in surprised.

"Jesus, you look at them and you feel unworthy to even be in front of a camera. Make you lose your self confidence." Zero handed the pictures back to Yuki.

Yuki giggled, "Yeah except that you're not easily dissuaded."

"Got that right," they both chuckled. Zero thought about though. "Is it possible to be that beautiful?"  
"Take a look at yourself Zero." Zero looked at his silver hair that rivaled the moon, lilac eyes, tall, slender yet slightly build. He was beautiful in his own way.

"Hmm," was all Zero said before changing the subject. "So what is the purpose of being a guardian?"  
"I watch over the day class and night class to make sure that nobody does something stupid and they mind the rules. It's a long job and it takes away from my studies, but," Yuki grip the steering wheel obviously agitated. "It's even worst when shit hits the fan and you're left trying to clean it up."

Zero was bemused, 'What's so hard of keeping to classes apart?'

Yuki caught the unheard question, "Fan girls and arrogances." Zero shuttered and growled. Those were the qualities he hated in people the most. With him, he hated being crowded and people constantly screaming, kyaa, kyaa, and he hated people with arrogance. He'll never respect them. Just leave it at that.

"Am I going to regret coming here?" Zero asked warily.

Yuki smiled, "Yep."

…

**Stay for the nightmare has just gotten started.**

…

**Phew! I wrote this story around the same time I was writing Lilium. Why I'd stop? I don't know, because I honestly feel in love with this story. What about you? I find it just a little different from the other stories. Or maybe it's a cliché. E-gasp! No! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there are more to come.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. I have one thing to say. I'm so sorry. I was all set to have the next chapter out weeks ago, but the school system change and everybody decided to act like they knew what they were doing and that somehow resulted in more homework. By that I spent four Saturdays and Sundays four six hours straight doing homework and studying for test that were the next day. Yes I am in High School, yes I'm in engineering meaning I am a Pre-AP; AP student, which mean I am in "College one o one". As my friend would say I could've sworn we were in high school. I finally said forget my homework and write this partially because I am done with my homework. Anyways I am like so sorry with this huge delay and I hope you all like it because after being away for about a month I'm not sure if it's following the same pace so please tell me and I'll correct it in the third chapter whenever I get the chance. Anyways I am considering of writing the sequel to the Lilium, but as hectic my schedule is that might not be until later much later. However I'll do my best to make constant updates, but the chapters may be smaller.**

**So here it is my good fans. **

**Chapter 2 of the **_**Rose Garden.**_

Rose Garden Chapter 2

Yuki always have been a scattered brain to Zero, but know the girl have grown and she have become smarter. Hell she even filled the gas tank to the top to stop us from making unnecessary stops. But Zero was dying three hours of none stop talking and his back is killing him.

"Yuki pull over, stop," Zero nearly whined he felt his back locking up on his.

"What's wrong," Yuki asked as she pulled over stretching the kinks out of her back.

"Ugh, sitting for three hours straight is killing me," Zero said stretching and yawning.

Yuki giggled, "You would think standing on your feet for hours straight at a time that you would enjoy sitting,"

Zero snorted, "You would think, but I'm so use to being on my feet for something that sitting is just plain murder. I get to antsy if I sit too long."

Zero gazed at the semi empty fields. He done his job and that was to survive and work hard to fend for Ichiru. Now he don't have to, but he will keep working. Although people would find it strange that he would quit at such a high point in his life. Believe it our not Zero was so close to being the top of, of the top. The best, of the best. It was almost laughable and it was.

An orphan rat making his debut on his first photos, having producers and cameramen turn to him all the time. He's about to reach a point where no other has made it. Yeah he a seventeen year old kid is about to be the first one to reach the height of fame that others can only dream of. Yeah that goes well with others competitors, the older ones at the most.

Zero noticed that he and Yuki weren't quite alone anymore. It would seem that all eyes were on him. He couldn't have possibly been recognized out here. Could he?

There were seven people looking at zero with strange eyes.

Yuki came up from behind, "Zero." She passed him a weapon inconspicuously.

Zero took the weapon and slid it in the back of his pants.

His suspicion was correct, there was something wrong.

"Hello cutie," one of the men voice sounded ghastly echoish. His eyes though were what scared Zero, but he didn't show it.

"Hello, what do you want," the man laughed then howled.

"**YOUR BLOOD!"** Zero yelped and ducked as the crazy man leapt at such an inhuman speed. Zero pulled the weapon that Yuki gave to him and fired it, turning the man into dust. The look on his face was priceless.

"What the hell?" Zero yelped and ducked as tree more of those, those, monsters (?) attacked them.

"Sit still pretty boy while I cut up that face of yours." One hissed the others cheered him on and Zero shot it in the arm, but they kept coming and they wised up a whole lot as the attacked him and Yuki.

Shit! Zero dared to turn his back on them only to see Yuki bouncing around like a rabbit.

"Yuki mind telling me what these things are," Zero rolled under the total yet still standing car. Come to think of it they're in the middle of no where and they could die. Well that didn't scare like it should've but okay. Zero rolled from up under the car and hissed as one of them jumped on him and he heard a crack. His ribs. Zero struggled to kill the last one, he raised his gun and leveled it at the monster head and… POW.

…

Zero was groggy and sore and confused. It was like he was watching a long dream, but even he wouldn't allow himself to delude himself like that. He rolled over and he started to hear voices, surprisingly he could hear them as clear as day.

"You know we need to erase his memories," one person said he was loud.

"I don't see why, he saw everything," Yuki said sounding bored like it was nothing new, but her best friend did just receive a shock and a broken rib.

Zero turned to look in the room and it was so kind of sitting room he would guess and expensive too with all the chandeliers and china's. Zero got out the bed quietly and glided not walked across the room. He was so quiet that nobody noticed he was standing there eavesdropping on them.

"Look he looks weak, but for him to actually fight those level e's with no problem, you sure he's no hunter." Zero glared at the loud boy who called himself interrogating Yuki and being insulted.

"His mother was but she didn't live long enough to teach him anything," Yuki said bluntly and she smirked. "Could it be that you're jealous of him? Maybe because he can fight better than you can? Or maybe he's better looking?" You can see the devil horns and tale on Yuki. Evil little girl.

The boy hissed, "What I'm not jealous, how can I be since that face of his all scratched up."

"It's healed moron," Yuki snorted. "Besides Zero can keep a secret."

The boy scoff, "How do you know he can keep secrets, you've haven't seen him in twelve years."

Zero rolled his eyes getting bored of listening to the pointless conversation and decided to speed up the process.

"So," making everybody jump, except that brown hair one who'd only looked up as if he knew he was there the whole time. He could have known, after all he was fighting monsters. "So basically Yuki, you've been hiding a terrible secret from me that could've gotten my ass killed if I didn't know how to handle a weapon. Tsk, Tsk.."

Zero heard somebody ask, 'Did you forget to heal his concussion?'

He ignored it, "Good thing I'm a third degree black belt in martial arts and pretty good gunman." Zero said flopping himself down on a couch totally disregarding the fact that he was half naked. But what did he care he model for so long dressing and undressing in front of people his common sense was a little late to kick modesty into gear. "So mind telling me what's going on?"  
"It's a long story," Yuki said everybody looked at her, some were blank and one was outraged, and the other…

One, two three, four, five, six, of them in the room. Unnaturally beautiful and they look so familiar. Now where have I seen them from?

"Long story short," Yuki said sighing not sure how to say it. "They're vampires."

The room must've dropped a couple of degrees as Zero took on a blank expression.

"You were attacked by a vampire, a level e. You ribs were healed by Kaname-sempai." Yuki said pointing to the brown hair male.

Zero blinked, his side wasn't hurting. He nodded hesitantly not sure if he believed it. "Prove it to me that you're vampires."

Everybody looked at each other, more liked looked at Kaname. He put his book down and said, "Alright," his eyes glowed red and the windows in the room cracked and the temperature dropped dramatically. Something landed in front of him. Ice? No, it was an ice carved flower. Then it started to at the intense heat. Zero finally looked up to see the vampires leering at him with their fangs out and bloodlust.

'Crap what did I get myself into?'

…...


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Garden Chapter 3

Zero and Yuki were sitting out drinking tea while going over what happened today. It was a lot to take in, but Zero was coping pretty fairly. Zero looked at the sky before sighing now that he know that he's was involved things could two ways: good or bad.

"So seeing how we haven't seen each other in _ten_ years," he stressed incase and pretty sure that Aidou can hear him. "Why you didn't let them erase my memories?"

Yuki sighed, "Well one, you saw too much. Two your mother was a vampire hunter and you were obligated according to the hunter society to know. Three because you came down you were bound to find out. Four, Chairman Cross, dad, wanted you to know. Five, he wanted you to take of Yuri spot as a guardian until she came back." Yuki covered her ears predicting the next move.

"WHAT?" Zero screeched unmanly not that he cared. "You guys were just going to throw at _them_?" He didn't want to call them monsters because that would be rude.

"Well we had every intention to tell you when we got you settled in," Yuki trailed off. Seeing as the result was obvious.

Zero moaned, well now he definitely wasn't out of in now. He was going to find out one way or another. At least he had proof instead of some random person coming up to him introducing his to the darkworld.

"So they go to the academy right?" Yuki nodded completely missing where it was heading. "So the students know right?"

Yuki felt hot all of the sudden, "Well…"

…

Aidou swept the remaining glass into the dust pan and sat down.  
He looked at his leader, "Kaname-sama," Aidou said. "Are you sure it's okay to let some random kid find out who we are?"  
The pureblood set his book down. "Either way it's too late to undo the damages. He seen too much and it would seem that he was going to find out one way or another."

"Still," Aidou said unsure.

Akatsuki smirk, "Why are you so worried about it anyways?" Aidou glared at him. "After all, your girlfriend was a random stranger and we didn't erase her memories."

Aidou gave a haughty snort, "She was going to find out eventually."

"Exactly moron," Akatsuki said sitting down bored out of his fucking mind.

"Still I can't help, but wonder that something is wrong with the picture."

They all said nothing.

…

Zero sputtered. "Let me get this straight." Zero said. "You mean to say that _they_ are secretly coexisting with the people at the academy. That's-,"

"Crazy, I know, but…"

"You'll have to tell them, you're putting everybody lives in jeopardy." Zero cut Yuki off. "Not only do we have vampires, there are some who are in less control then the ones in there, plus vampires must've accumulated enemies over the years and there probably a quest for powers and all. What was chairman thinking?"

"He wanted a world where human and vampires can live together in harmony." A boy came out. He was a vampire. Shame though, he was the most normal out of all of them.

Zero burst laughing earning odd looks from Yuki and the boy.

"He wants a world where _we _coexist," Zero said mockingly. "That's so childish that it's funny." Zero got out and threw his hands up. "Look at this world look how far we came and how far we have fallen in morals and understanding. Do you really think that theses people can handle it? We live in a world that people are bias, racist, prejudice, and everything else in the book. If they can't handle homosexuals what makes you think they can handle you. If we fucking had a witch trial in the sixteen, seventeenth burning and killing hundreds of innocent people, what's stopping time from doing a one-eighty and it's the Salem Witch Trial times two. We the people have a hard time of trusting and accepting each other, what makes you think we can accept you?" The boy look put down like he didn't know or never thought of it that way. "And suppose if y'all really thought that it can work and y'all told the whole world and it didn't go the way you had hoped. Then what? You erase our memories? Don't make me laugh. Out all of y'all how of y'all can erase our memories and not send us to a mental institute? Well? And what about the government? The scientist? They would love to experiment on you guys. Look the only way this might work if the world started over completely and added you guys in the equation, but then things might not turn out the same way." Zero chuckled. He sat down. "Well that's my opinion in the matter, however you guys can't just expose yourselves just yet at least not the way with things are now."

"With the ways things are now?" The boy and Yuki echoed.

"Those level e's are a problem, I might have been able to fight them, but I wouldn't have survived them without Yuki or you guys. If I barely survived them what makes you think other will?"

The boy stared at Zero and thought over what was said, but one question plague his mind though.

"Are you one of those people who can't accept us?"

Zero sighed wishing he could smoke. "I'm here now, I haven't freaked out or went bat shit over this, so I'm willing to deal with this. I might accept it, but I don't like it. So…" Zero shrugged and snorted. "Whatever."

…

Aidou frowned, "What give him the right's to say all that?"

Akatsuki said, "A concern human who's worried about his neck. At least he brought up some points."

…

A thought had occurred to Zero.

"Hey if only a few selected people are chosen to find out about the Vampires, why am I one of those few."

Yuki cleared her throat, "Originally this wasn't my story to tell, but due to the circumstances now might be the best time to tell you."

Zero heart went up to his throat when a horrifying thought came to him, "Please don't tell me that my dad was a vampire hunter," he was praying that he would get looked at like an idiot, but no such luck.

"Your dad wasn't, but your mom was," Yuki said as Zero started to turn red with anger.

"It's official, I absolutely hate you all."

…...

**Ho, boy, let's see what kind off reaction that's going to get from the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Garden Chapter 4

It hit Zero that Yuki already had to him that his mom was already a vampire hunter in the very beginning. And the fact that his mom did not want Zero and his sickly brother Ichiru to deal with the vampires, so she deliberately sent them to America so they would be too far out of Japan jurisdictions and American laws to bother them. So basically it was their mother fault for all this, but Zero couldn't blame her, but still it had caused him much problem. Then again thanks to him not growing up over here he would grow up to be so bitter and spiteful and so closed minded. Still it didn't mean anything but he hates being dragged into messes like these. He can't stand drama and refuses to deal with it too.

Another problem that dear old and stupid and inconsiderate uncle wants him to baby sit them. Why me?

"Zero," Yuki had called from the other side of the door. Zero locked himself up in a room and he won't come out. That humanoid boy, Ichijo tried to talk to him and now Yuki. "I know this is a lot to take in but you can't just lock yourself up.

The hell I can't I did it before and I'm doing it again, Zero thought. He stood up knowing that he's getting ridiculous now.

Unlocking the door and opening it he was greeted with Yuki and Kaname, the leader, the pureblood of all vampires apparently. Something tells Zero that Kaname is more like a figure head to them like those emperors and the government does all the work. Still by the looks of Kaname, he's the one who's pulling the strings to a different game.

Yuki walked in and so did Kaname.

"Okay," Yuki said. "Seeing how you're involved now. I think that's it's important that you learn something about the night world, so you don't walk around blind or something. Kaname volunteered to tell you something about his world and you two can bond or something seeing how we're all going to be such good _friends_ around here. Behave." Yuki left and Zero still didn't look at Kaname.

…

Yuki went into the sitting room with Senrei who finally decided to come out of the shadows, Akatsuki, Ichijo and Aidou.

"You think it was wise to leave those two in there by themselves," Akatsuki asked not bothered by the changes that was happening and not exactly one to worry about stuff. His laid back attitude was good and bad sometimes.

Yuki replied cheekily, "Nope that was probably one of my dumbest ideas I ever made."

"One of your dumbest," Aidou asked. He snorted and received coffee for his sarcastic remark.

Yuki hissed, "Oh calm down ice princess its cold just like your heart."

Ichijo sighed at their antics and thought about what was going to happen later. If he counted correctly there was nine level e's and they were basically out to kill Zero, but Yuki was in the way. Why was that?

…

A small dark room that was only lit up by candles. In the room a chair sat high above the people in there, but instead of the silence in the room, there was lot of static that was popping in and out.

"Milady, are you sure it's okay for him to go out alone, he is your servant," a fat gross looking man said as he kneeled in front of the stairs.

"I'm not going to stop him from doing what he wants after all he's not part of this clan," the woman voice echo through the room. The smell of apples started to become apparent and very suffocating.

"But you made him," the man said not understanding why his lady didn't take what was hers.

The woman laughed at how naïve the man was. He still didn't understand much about the vampire's ways. "No I didn't make him. I simply released him of his human shell."

The man didn't bother to hide his confusion.

"I owed a couple of favors to quite a few people, oddly enough they surround him and I merely awakened him, is all."

"Awaken," the fat man said. He hated to see what that meant.

…

The rest of the drive to the academy was tension filled and nerves jumping around. As soon as the driver let them out Uncle Cross attacked Zero or tried to attack him with a bear hug. Zero sided stepped and the poor man crashed into the car. Yuki snorted in attempt to bit back a laugh. The others didn't seem to fair as well as Yuki, except Kaname who never seem to loose his composer and always silently observing and looking at Yuki like nobody else would look at another person. It was like a hidden secret going on between them, but it was one-sided. Kaname looked lonely. Zero shook his head.

Zero looked at the school he will apparently attending. He wasn't a fan of big places. Too big and too much space in it, too empty and too painful familiar. Too much darkness feeling this place it was dizzying. I looked around me and I could sense numerous presences in the school, but I could feel something that was like the vampires outside the school. I looked at the blond humanoid vampire boy. He shook his head and I sighed. Just great more vampires. Each probably being worst then the next one.

Zero looked at the school again and he hated it already. How he loved this place as a child? It was because he was ignorant of the people that were living beside him. He shuddered at the thought. Well no time to dwell in the uncertainty.

…

Zero sipped his tea. He was in the sitting room with Yuki and Uncle Cross. He settled into the place and it was official that Zero would replace Uncle Cross position. Though he didn't fully understand why he had to attend school. He was done with everything so…

"Come on Zero-kun, it would be nice to see you interact with kids your age," Cross said. "Judging by your lifestyle you was homeschooled, so hanging out with kids your age should be fun."

Zero rolled his eyes and Yuki snickered. _They _knew it spelt disaster, but Cross decided to play oblivious and kept the ball rolling. "Plus, wouldn't it look weird it a kid their age, pops up out of nowhere, performing the Guardians duty and don't even attend the school?"

He had a point.

Yuki pip in this time, "Plus the girls might act like mindless bimbo's, but they're "smart" enough to try to look at your background so we better change your last name. It would go to well if they found out you're a celebrity. Plus you're handsome enough they would question you on why you're not in the night class."

Yuki smiled as Zero looked a tad bit overwhelmed, "Don't worry it'll make sense tomorrow."

Zero didn't like that smile and tomorrow sounded a bit too ominous.

…

Zero stared at the uniform he was wearing. He totally loath the ideas of being in uniform even if it was just a photo shoot. Now he has to where one everyday. The woes of getting involved.

"Zero," Yuki yelled from the other side of the door. "Hurry up and get to the kitchen, before dad storm your room."

Zero growled and left his room. From there he was attacked with flash of light and he knew he should've gone to Hawaii.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and I bet y'all made y'all wait like two months. So sorry, I want to get into my creative world, but as luck would have homework is a reality check. ~sigh~ **

**Well enjoy.**

…

Rose Garden Chapter 5

There was a reason why Zero didn't like school. He was trapped in a permanent fan club. While it's true that nobody truly recognize him (which will only be a matter of time). He was stuck with them screaming and cooing over the night class, with Aido egging them on.

"How are you ladies this evening?" Aido asked. Before any of them answered Zero cut in.

"Oh they're going to fine with a month long detention. The girls shuttered at the iciness of Zero voice and majorly scary look on his pretty face. All the girls hesitated before running away.

Yuki sighed in relief, before flinching at Zero pissed of face.

"Must you egg them on," he growled at Aido. "Must you really? I don't care if you guys are suppose to "interact" with them, but the way you do it is a freaking death trap and I know half of y'all can't control your anger or your bloodlust. I know about those blood tablets you take and I know those things are suppose to hold off your thirst, but they don't hold long. So let's get this straight." Zero pegged Aido with glare. Yuki told him how Aido was and he was not pleased, because of the close calls they had in the past. "If I find any of you out of your class other than to have your break, I'll shoot you, no question asked. Got it?"

A girl with long blonde hair hissed at Zero and he shot her in the arm.

"I'll ask again, am I clear?" They nodded. "Let's go."

Something told him he's going to have a permanent scowl by the time he leaves this place. He would need to get a face life to get it off or something. No happy pills that it.

…

Aido and Ruka were fuming. Aido had his girls taken away and Ruka was almost killed.

"Honestly who does that human think he is," Aido hissed. Ice formed and melts with each step he took.

Akatsuki just yawned, he warned his cousin time and time again to behave himself. He knew that Zero had some balls and had a deep sense of responsibility and will result to anything to make sure nobody got hurt.

"I told you to behave, he's already jumpy enough and weary about the situation he was in." Akatsuki yawned, and then a quiet sandy blond girl who was sitting next to blood red head quietly put in.

"He obviously came here to get away from it all, but stumble onto mess that he can't get away from, he learned about his actual linage and is now trying to adapt to this life style until he decides to go back home." She bit of a pockey stick went to back into a silent mood.

"You didn't make his problems any simpler."

Aido was shocked they were all ganging up on him. Not that they haven't before, but still…

…

Yuki was sitting in the tree chuckling about what transpired a couple of hours ago and felt the need to bring it up again.

"Zero, you didn't have to shoot them," Yuki smirked all the while thinking, 'Finally somebody shot them, finally.'

Zero pegged her with a glare and as if reading her mind, "Yeah like you didn't want it to happen."

"Zero," she growled warningly, but he beat her to the punch.

He hissed, "_I_ am not _obligated_ to _follow_ your _rules._ I am just somebody who happened to stumble up into this mess and damn near paid for it. I am simply here helping you until you replace me or I just plain leave. I am not a vampire hunter and I'm not bound to any code of honor and shit like that. I'm temporarily taking over Sayori spot until she can complete catch up with her classes."

"Don't test me Yuki, I am not in a good mood," Zero stormed all the way to the headmaster home and went to bed. He really taking over Sayori spot so he could understand the vampire world better and because he could protect himself it was even better.

Zero turned in his bed and moaned he was hungry, but nothing satisfied him. His phone beeped and beeped like four more times before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Hey I didn't think you would pick up with it being late and all."**

"Ichiru," Zero shot up and smiled. Gods it was great to hear a familiar voice.

"**Ha ha the one and only.**

"God it's so good to hear from you," Zero was feeling homesick and very lonely.

"**You know I'm just a phone call away."**

"I know, but I literally just went to hell and back."

"**How so?"**

"Well…" Zero proceeded to tell the whole story about Yuki and Uncle Cross and Vampires and the Hunter Organization, by the time he was finished. It was quite while Zero heard the loud city bustling about in the background. No doubt Ichiru can hear the night bugs crawling and making their noise.

"**Zero," **Zero didn't like that tone. It sounded like somebody was about to confess something. **"If all of this is happening why don't you come back home?"**

"No I'm not going to leave just because our bed time stories became true." Zero said sighing. "And it's not like I can run away, because give a few years, everybody is going to know. So I'm going to stay." He sighed. "Look I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later bye."

…

When the phone hung up, Ichiru was livid. Zero wasn't supposed to know about vampires. He wasn't supposed to get involve. He vowed to protect him from this and now it was ruin. He's not supposed to know of his true Heritage. Zero and Ichiru were crossbred between a hunter and vampire. They're the curse bred of the vampire hunter who has twins. Usually there is always a miscarriage, but since Zero and Ichiru survived the curse was bestowed on them. Ichiru managed to stumble on it when he was walking home alone. A woman who smelled of apples told him who he and his brother truly were. A cross bred between a hunter and a vampire, one who was fit to stand on equal ground or higher above the purebred kind. How it came to be, how it came to be into a curse was what happened millenniums ago. Where there was a great war between the Hunters and Supernatural Creatures. At that time the hunters didn't just stop at just vampire they went for anything not human.

There was a witch name Sandra she was a beautiful yet ugly witch. There was a raid in her village killing off every last witch there. She was one of the few that still standing, but only for a short while. Before she died she place the most powerful spell that would follow through the generation of Hunters who acknowledge their heritage and there cursing anybody who have children with them that if they should ever have children they will have twins and one will always die because they are weaker. If both twins survive then they are doomed to become something they hate.

The story was so far-fetch and so simplistic it was hard to believe it. But alas it was true and Ichiru forbid anybody from telling Zero who he truly was. However vampires become nearly extinct, so the apple witch told him. Japan should've been safe since the vampires migrated in Europe. Ichiru eyes turned into a jade color and he disappeared from the apartment. The Apple Witch will pay for lying to him.

…

Zero sneezed as he felt a wind as cold as ice hit him. He shivered and looked up and around him. He was standing in the middle of the court yard full of students and nobody even blinked at the cold wind. Imagination? He thinks not. Maybe he should've went back to America.

_Too late._

…


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Garden Chapter 6

Needless to say that Ichiru felt like shit. He killed the apple bitch for touching his brother and now he found out the worst possible news. The vampires have migrated from Europe to Japan. The new stomping ground of those monsters to tear apart and his brother was right in the center of it.

He knew that he needed to get his brother out of there, but what if Zero already found out. His brother wasn't stupid and frankly he was surprise that he was able to cover up the fact that he was no longer human himself. The fact that the ailment that Ichiru had was going to follow him to death was not even there anymore was enough to raise anybody alarm.

He already told his Uncle Cross about the situation and he wasn't surprise that his uncle knew, but he felt slightly betrayed that he wasn't told.

He called his uncle and he was greeted with this:

**You can't protect him forever.**

…

Zero was in bed when he got the call from his brother.

"Hey Ichiru, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," more like I didn't expect to hear from you at all.

"**But of course what did you expect, listen Zero we got to talk**" Zero didn't like the way Ichiru voice change.

"**Remember when you told me about the vampires at your school?**"

"Yeah," Zero said slowly.

"**Well it goes a little something like this."**

…

**In a small office not so far from Zero's room:**

"You know it's only a matter of time before Zero finds out that he's more than just a vampire hunter," Cross said sipping his tea. He glanced at a man who was dressed in a black coat, a hat, and an eye patch. He also was carrying a gun.

"My stupid godsons," the man sighed."They always had a knack for putting themselves in danger and this time I can't save them."

"Oh, Yagari, you can't protect them."

…..

**This wasn't a really good, but it did leave to many openings and not enough details. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me say that I'm glad that I didn't lose my readers and you guys are still interested in my story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it was just after I wrote my last chapter and story I lost all motivations to write anything. So here I was thinking I should try it again and in less than an hour I got three reviews. You guys have my gratitude. **

Rose Garden Chapter 7

I'm asleep even though I'm awake. Ichiru words kept echoing in my head.

_You're a half-vampire and half-hunter._

_You're, we're, just as powerful as a purebred vampire. _

_You're slowly changing into your true form._

_I'm sorry that I lied._

_**Why, Ichiru, why didn't you tell me?**_

_**I'm your brother for crying out loud, why didn't you tell me, I could've helped you.**_

_No. That's why I didn't want to tell you. You're always helping me. You never let me help you._

_**Of course I don't, I'm the oldest so it's my responsibility…**_

_Screw your responsibilities Zero; you're way overdue for your responsibility. Even when my health got slightly better, you didn't let me take some of the responsibilities._

_**Because it's my job to make sure I can provide for you.**_

_Damn it Zero that's our parents' job. You're not mom or dad, so stop acting like them. You know just as well as I do that they would be livid if you tried to take over their responsibilities again. I know that at one point we had no choice, but now we can take care of ourselves and of each other. I can take care of you._

_**Well you don't need to, now that's I'm a vampire.**_

_Zero…_

_**I can protect you even better now.**_

_Damn it Zero, this isn't even about us being vampires, this isn't about me trying to take care of you, it's about you not accepting help._

_**Ichiru…**_

_Five days Zero._

_**What?**_

_Five days. I'm going to give you five days, so you can understand what you're doing to yourself and to me and to others. I'm going to give you five days to witness your powers in action. And within the three days if you do not call me rest assure I'm coming for you. _

…

"Those two are going to face more problems than they can handle on their own and they're going to need help, Yagari," Cross said solemnly. "But before those two can call on other people help they got to be able to call on each other."

Yagari blew out smoke, "So until then we're all helpless and we can't help them and Zero…"  
"Zero is going to have the biggest battle of all, he…"

"He's going to have a hard time, letting people help him, unless he opens his eyes, he'll get hurt and trapped."

…

It was a Saturday and Yuki and Zero were given permission to leave the campus.

Zero was thinking about all the things that he learned over the few days and so far he learned that Kaname didn't have true power he was a figure head, yet it was clear that Kaname was pulling invisible strings however.

"Hey Zero, do you want to be partners for the science project," Yuki ask trying to start up a conversation.

"No, I got it," Zero said automatically, that Yuki flinched.

"You know it would be easier and faster if more than one people are working on the project," Yuki said rather wearily.

Zero jumped at the tone.

_I'm going to give you five days, so you can understand what you're doing to yourself and to me and to others._

Surely, I can't really hurt people by saying no. Can I?

"Hey Yuki, I change my mind, we can work on it together if you want," Yuki face lit up.

"Really that's great," Yuki started babbling on what they could do for their project.

'Ichiru sounded very serious on the phone and there is no doubt in my mind that he'll do something stupid.' Zero sighed. What can I do?

"Zero," Yuki called. "Are you okay?"

Zero coughed, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, why do you keep asking?"

Yuki scowled, "Cause so far your whole world was change within a matter of hours and so far you haven't really I don't know freak out or ask questions, you just… You're so passive about this."

Zero frowned, "Well, I don't see no point in freaking out and going crazy."

"That's not what I mean, don't you have questions, aren't you at least curious to why Uncle Cross is doing this?"

Zero shook his head, "Not really."

"But it'll help you understand what kind of society we're trying to build."

Zero almost snorted, "Hm."

"Zero," Yuki said. "Zero wouldn't it be best to see why we're trying to this?"

"Not really," Zero felt exhausted. 'I got my own problems to worry about.'

…

The moon dorm was rather active today. I guess because of the upcoming party that got everybody excited. Ichijo was all smiles on the outside, but on the inside he couldn't stop trembling.

"Ichijo," Kaname stood there in all his glory and everybody stopped what they were doing. The air that crackled around him spelt trouble and they wonder who was going to get it.

"Yes Kaname-sama," Kaname walked away and Ichijo followed.

When they got to his office, the windows were shattered. Ichijo didn't dare make a comment. Kaname rarely gets this pissed off.

"Somebody added two chess pieces to my game," Ichijo looked down and gasped as he saw two red chess pieces closing in on the king piece. The two new chess pieces didn't look like ordinary chess pieces they looked like a combination of a king and queen chess piece.

"What do you suppose that mean?"

Kaname had a small smile on his face, "That I don't know, it could mean somebody after my spot as king or my life. It would seem I'm no longer in control of my game."  
"Kaname-sama?"

The two watched as the chess pieces shimmered and disappeared only for the king piece to scratched and cracked.

It would seem that the game took a turn for the worst.

**Stay for the nightmare has just gotten started…**

…**...**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, but all I know that Zero better shape up, don't you?**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Garden Chapter 8

Ichiru stared out the window as he watched the human down below walked around in the night unaware of the dangers and unaware that their friends were monsters. But as the saying goes ignorance is bliss. He heard somebody knock on his door and he didn't bother to answer. It was a night that he needed to himself, he wasn't about to do that false play, he had more pressing matters. He dranked his red wine and tossed it to the wall. His eyes glowed red and his throat tightened.

"Damn it," he hissed. He couldn't remember the last time he fed on something that churned his stomach. He swore off apples the minute he did though.

_Zero, Zero, Zero. _

His body hummed for Zero, he wanted his nii-san. He wanted his brother blood and his body and mind. He wanted to lock his brother up and keep him safe forever.

Zero…

Ichiru eyes turned blue. _Zero_.

….

Zero sat up in his bed abruptly. He could've sworn he heard his brother calling to him and that scared him more than he was willing to admit.

Three days had passed and he made no progress, it wasn't his fault. People just don't up and change it didn't work like that.

Oh god.

Zero looked at the rose he plucked from the night class garden. He couldn't understand why, but he just had to have that flower even though it was opened. The flower was closed and it looked as though it was going to die before it got a chance.

"Jeez, no progress at all," if anybody knew his and the flower story they would've ask whose progress.

That would've been a good question.

In fact it was a great question:

Whose progress yours? Or the flowers?

Zero moaned, he would've loved to go back on patrolling again, but the girls managed to convince him that they got it now.

Zero glanced at the flower, his pale finger poke at the bud, "Grow already, it would be a waste if you die."

Suddenly Zero body got hot it wasn't an uncomfortable heat, but wasn't soothing either blasted right in his stomach and to his finger. That one little rose bud opened and it got bigger and bigger, before he knew it burst right out of the small vase he had it in and thorn vines started to grow and grow. It grew on the floor and on the wall and on his bed and it wrapped around his legs and torso.

Zero was too scared to move as the vines continue to grow.

"Stop," Zero said weakly.

"STOP!"

…

Zero woke up and the first thing he did was weary scan on his room to find that there was nothing in his room. There were no vines creeping anywhere. He looked to the floor to see his broken.

When Zero looked back he yelped.

There was his lone rose bud in full bloom. It was on the wall with a single rose with a single vine. Zero felt attracted to the rose. He held out his hand and touched the rose and he was surprised with the way it reacted. It grew until it was slightly bigger than his hand. And it felt so soft and warm too. And for some reason he didn't feel so lonely anymore he felt loved.

…

Ichijo was pacing back and forth in the living room. The two red chess pieces reappeared and Kaname piece is nearly broken. Ichijo was so lost in his thought that when somebody touched him he nearly beheaded them.

"Damn it Takuma," Aido was laying flat not really expecting his friend to lash out like that, but hey, lesson learned.

"Oh Hanabusa," Takuma helped his friend up. "I'm sorry."

Hanabusa snorted, "Whatever, now tell me what's wrong with you, the whole dorm can feel your distress," Hanabusa looked over his shoulder to see half the dorm standing in the doorway.

Takuma let out a charming and flowery smile that nobody fell for as he pointlessly said, "I'm find I didn't mean to disturb you all. Please go back to what you're doing."

One by one they began to fan out leaving Kain, Shiki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, and Takuma in the living room.

Hanabusa turned on Takuma and said, "Alright spill."

"I think Kaname-sama might be in danger."

"What," was all Takuma got before he was bombarded with questions.

"One at a time, one at a time," he whispered.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what they want?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then how do you know if Kaname-sama is in danger?"

"That's why I didn't want to say anything," Takuma huffed. "They were just feelings."

"And they never been wrong before," Shiki said boredly.

All eyes shifted on him.

The bloody red head sighed. "Whether your feelings were directed or in directed to us, you did manage pull us out of tight spots, that's why I'm able to believe that when you tell us something is wrong I believe you."

They all nodded, each remembering their fair share of near danger of when they were kids and it was thanks to Takuma that they escaped danger.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but let me try and figure it out." Takuma said with determine eyes. "Give me a couple of days ok?"

The all reluctantly accepted the offer after all it wasn't like they were looking for.

Too bad that they wouldn't be able to find the answer in a couple of days cause danger was here.

…

Ichijo boarded the plane it would take a day- night ride to get to Japan in a day and another day just to get there. It would've been faster if Ichiru used his powers, but he was going to let his brother enjoy his moment of freedom before he was locked up forever.

Zero, I'm coming for you.

…

Zero sat in his room and shivered again it was like somebody kept dumping cold water on him. Zero felt a vine wrap around him and he felt protected once again.

Maybe I'm being paranoid.

Boy was he wrong.

…

Yuki finished her patrolling and stopped short of Zeros room. Why did she feel like she wasn't going to see Zero anymore? Shaking it off as unnecessary worrying as Zero put it she went to go shower and go to bed.

…

"It would seem the stone got pushed to the edge and the wrong person is there is catch it."

"It's only a matter of time before something breaks.

…

**Stay for the nightmare has just gotten started.**

…

Well what do you think? I'm thinking scary. Until then…


	9. Chapter 9

Rose Garden Chapter 9

The gray clouds threaten to rain, but that's all it did. However the true threat was coming soon and he was doomed. Maybe if he went with his brother somehow it will appease him, but Zero can feel his brother presence and his heart and it was dark and cold and it was feel with lust and hunger. Zero gulped. He really should leave the academy so nobody will get caught in this mess, but…

Zero slapped himself and laid under the tree, watching the pink flowers fade as the fall season approached.

Zero heard rustling behind him and he didn't bother to get up, he knew who it was.

"For someone so cool and composed, you're really slipping Cross-kun," Kuran said as he sat down by Zero.

"Stuff it, Kuran," Zero hissed.

Kuran just smirked, "There goes that dirty mouth again honestly no manners."

Zero growled, "You're just asking to get shot."

Kuran raised a delicate eyebrow, "At least it would be better than you sitting around keeping things to yourself."

Zero opened his mouth.

"Spare me the excuses Zero, everybody knows you're hiding something," he was referring to the night class, the headmaster, and the girls.

"And what of you," Zero countered. "You're hiding something too. Don't think I haven't noticed the way the night class been more and more cautious. You managed to slip away with only Senrei following you."  
Kaname sighed, "Even so at least my problems not going to drag the whole school into this."

Zero paled even furthered.

"If you keep things hidden people are going to get hurt and you don't want that to happen do you?"

Zero got up. "If you think you can guilt me into talking then you got another thing coming, Kuran."

Kuran merely huffed and sat the jumpy boy down.

"You know the night class despite your status like you," Kaname said. "They respected you and you helped out my friends more than enough time to earn your rightful position as family. Like Yuki and Sayori. Believe it or not that if you were in some kind of danger we'll all be there to help you, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Kaname grabbed Zeros hand. "Damn it if I break character and say this, but the few times that we talked, you've grown on me and I consider you a friend too." Zero looked away. "I won't force you to say anything Zero, but at least take into consideration of the people you're putting in danger."

…

"Who would've thought that Kaname had a soft spot," Cross said.

The chain smoking, vampire hunter merely grunted, "I don't buy that act."

The chairman laughed, "You don't buy anything, but moving on to more pressing matters at hand. It would seem that we're going to have a family reunion."

One that nobody is going to forget.

…

Yuki sighed for the umpteenth time and it wasn't even noon yet. Yori didn't look up from her book.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Zero," Yori rolled her eyes since when haven't it been Zero. The night class were on high alert since there was suppose danger approaching the pureblood and then there was her boyfriend issues, but nobody wants to hear about that and then there was the ever secretive Zero. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't have her memories erased when she had the chance, and then she remembers she was in love with a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What did he do this time," Yori said flipping another page in her book; frankly she was tired of the boy.

"He's leaving," Yuki said banging her head on the table.

Well, I didn't expect that, Yori thought. "Can he just leave, he knows too much."

Yuki snorted, "You know a lot too, but they don't hold you prisoner." Yori sighed. "I think Zero is in danger."

"Danger like when you and Zero came here?"

"Something like that but maybe more."

Yori and Yuki looked at each other.

"He has been more jumpy than usual lately."

"And he always stays locked up in his room or in the garden."

"But that could mean anything," Yori said.

Yuki got up and start collecting her books.

"Where are you going," Yori asked.

"To convince Zero to either stay or let me go with him," Yuki said.

"Yuki maybe you shouldn't do it, he seem to be mixed up in something bad and you're not properly prepared."

Yuki sighed, "As if anything that happens around here makes us anymore prepared."

Yori sighed, she might be friends with Zero, but she wasn't what you considered close so it's not her problem."

…

Zero looked at the cars and motorcycles that were in the headmaster garage. He was going to take the motorcycle since he wasn't going to make any stops, but he did plan on taking some clothes and he would need to stop to get something to eat so…

"Leaving so soon," a voice came up from behind.

"I stayed longer than I intended."

"Everybody going to miss you," the voice said.

"I'll see them again soon," they both knew it was a lie.

"Lying doesn't suit you," the voice said.

"And caring isn't your forte, so tell me Yori why are you making an attempt to stop me?"

"Because a little girl with brown hair and eyes is going to try and follow and possibly get hurt," Yori said leaning on a car. She whistles at the headmaster's expensive taste.

"Then stop her," Zero growled.

"No need to get upset at least I tried to dissuade her, but she can be so stubborn," Yori said picking her nails. "The only people who could really stop her is you and Kaname-kun, but at this point I doubt Kaname-kun can appeal to her."

"That's why I think we should all leave together," a cheery voice said. Zero groaned.

"Takuma Ichijo," Yori said a bit annoyed and blinded. She hated the extra sunny boy.

"With Zero and Kaname-sama in some kind of trouble we might as well travel together," Ichijo said in his most logical voice.

"Look," Zero sighed. "I'm going back to America, I don't know where you're going nor do I care for the matter but I'm going now."

Ichijo seemed to have glowed for the matter, "Well that's simply perfect as we're heading for the airport too unfortunately we're going to England though. So why don't we at least ride in the limo together."

"I don't think so," Zero vetoed. He was trying to be inconspicuous though he couldn't fathom the reason why. It's only just going to be his brother right? Right?

"Jeez Zero stop being so stubborn, we're trying to help, so no more back sassing," Yuki said coming in with two luggage.

"Yuki exactly where do you think you're going? And with two luggages for the matter?" Yori asked amazed with the how fast Yuki could pack.

"To either America or England and this luggage," Yuki picked up. "Is for you?"

Yori yowled, "You went through my stuff?"

"Oh please, you were going to come with up no matter how stand-offish you were being about this matter."  
Yori sighed, 'She knows me too well.' "Find, but we're going to London since my parents are up there."

"Nah, come with us to England there is plenty of space for the two of you at the mansion we're staying with," Ichijo said.

"Takuma, please try not to invite the whole school with us," Kaname walked in the garage with bags in one hand and his crew behind him.

"Oh Kaname-sama, I was just trying to make sure the girls came with us seeing how they were intent on following Zero too," Ichijo said bowing.

Kaname nodded, "Yuki, Yori, you can ride with us."

Yuki and Yori looked at each other.

"I don't think so, somebody has to make sure Zero doesn't run off," Yuki said. She tossed some keys to Zero who caught it and looked at her expectantly. "Well if you want to get somewhere quickly then the Ford Turbo Maximum will get you there."

"Can y'all really leave like this," Zero argued weakly.

"But of course I already talked to the headmaster. He said it was alright as long as we keep up with our school work."

Zero groaned as he made his way to the car. He'll find a way to ditch the girls one way or another.

…

Ichiru sat in his hotel room waiting as he watched Zero attempt to meet him, before he came to him instead. Ichiru was happy that Zero was willing to come to him, but he was mad at all the access baggage that came with him.

He watched as a small doe eye brunette touch his brother and the set him off. Nobody is allowed to touch his brother, but patience is a virtue and as long as they don't prolong his meeting with him then he's won't hurt anybody…yet.

"Master Kiryuu, would like something to eat?" A small blue hair woman in a maid uniform came in.

"No." My voice was sharp and the maid scurried away.

"Master Kiryuu," this time my butler came in with food and blood. "You need to eat or drink something. You've gone way too long without decent blood."

"I'll wait until he gets here," Ichiru dismissed his butler and went back to watching his brother. He was getting more and more excited.

_Hurry Zero, I'm waiting._

…

Zero woke up in his hotel room startled. He heard his brother. Ichiru was here and he was waiting. Zero got up and started grabbing his stuff as quickly and quietly as possible.

Looking out his window he say the coast was clear so he left his room and made it for his car only to find everybody waiting for him in the lobby.

Yuki stepped forward and said, "I knew it. I knew you were going to run. Why can't you just let us help you?"

"Cause you wouldn't understand."

"We would if you explain to us."

"It's personal problems."

"Zero…" Yuki said trying to plea with Zero.

"Look Yuki, I fought my fair share of battles alone, I didn't have back up and I didn't have friends. I'm perfectly content knowing I got into something else without dragging other people into it." Zero said. "Yeah I know you're perfectly capable of fighting and stuff, but I don't want your help." Zero brushed pasted them and rushed towards his car.

Yuki and Yori beat him to his car.

"No way," Yuki said grabbing Zero. "You're not leaving." The minute those words left Yuki's mouth a gust of wind plowed through the trio blowing up the car sending them flying.

"My, my, it would seem that my temper got the best of me again," a familiar voice rain down on Zero. He froze solidly as he was the only one who could clear hear how angry he was. He felt himself getting picked up and somebody shouting at him, but he was beyond hearing them. "My, my Zero, you sure picked up some troublesome friends."

Zero couldn't breathe for some reason it wasn't because of fear it was because of something else he just didn't know what.

"Who are you?" It was Aido.

The mysterious figure emerge from the smoke. "Can't you tell by looking?"

Everybody gasped. They were looking at a carbon copy of Zero.

"I'm Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's twin brother and I'm here to take him back," Ichiru held his hand out. "I would appreciate it if you let go of him now." The temperature dropped and the wind increase by tenfold. Everybody had to cover their face making them drop their guards.

When the wind stopped, Kain found himself short of one body.

Ichiru smirked as he held his brother closer, "I must say I don't like the way you cause my brother to stress out, so…die…" The sudden blasts of black aura cause them all to suffocate and the wind started to cut into their bodies. Ichiru watched in sick fascination before his brother grabbed him. The pained look on Zero's face etches at Ichiru heart. He never wanted to be the one to cause Zero pain.

"S-stop please," Zero pasted out.

Ichiru growled before sighing, "Be happy that my brother care you fools, but let it be known that when we come back, we're taking our rightful place at the top."

Ichiru disappeared with those parting words leaving the rest of them in a state of shock.

"What the hell?"

…

Ichiru appeared his condo in America with Zero on hand. His maid and butler were already there waiting and watching.

"Master Kiryuu," the butler and maid bowed. "I see that you're back with Sir Kiryuu, shall I prepare a room for him?"

"No he stays in my room," Ichiru said making his way to the bedroom. "Sebastian bring roses, red roses, to my room."

The butler bowed, "As you wish, is there any specific amount you would like?"

"As many as you can."

…

The room was dark and silent except with the sound of breathing and the rustling of leaves. The rose buds would open and close to the Zero's breathing.

Ichiru would've watched his brother, but he had things to do, people to kill, thrones to ascend too. So busy…

"Hurry up koi, I want you to watch me as bring the vampire race to its knees." Ichiru said laughing as he kissed his brother.

"I love you."

…

**And so the nightmare ends…**

…

I hope you guys enjoyed the story cause I know I did. I thank you for the kind review and for y'all staying with me even though I didn't write for a long time. Thank you.

Dobby123 signing out…


End file.
